For You
by PeachBelle
Summary: A simple mission goes terribly wrong. Set a few years in the future, post-invasion. Songfic to Keith Urban's "For You". Part of my country music Roy/Jade obsession series. Minor Roy/Jade, Major Bromance Roy/Wally/Dick


**Title:** For You  
**Song:** For You by Keith Urban  
**Character:** Roy Harper/Red Arrow  
**Ship:** Slight Roy/Jade, major Bromance Dick/Roy/Wally  
**Rating:** K+ for some swearing  
**Description:** A simple mission goes terribly wrong. Set a few years in the future, post-invasion.

**A/N**: So I'm a huge country music fan and I have been listening to my Keith Urban Pandora station for weeks now and have decided that Keith Urban and Roy Harper/Red Arrow are the same person. Sooo I got the idea of making songfics with Keith Urban songs and Roy.

_All I saw was smoke and fire_

_I didn't feel a thing_

_But suddenly I was rising higher_

_And I felt like I just made_

_The biggest mistake  
_

Red Arrow dropped down onto the roof behind Nightwing, his eyes scanning the area that was once prosperous but now a blanket of smoke and fire. He wasn't supposed to be here. The mission wasn't supposed to go so wrong. It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Go in, and get out. That's what Nightwing told him, and like a fool he believed it could really be so easy.

The getting in part was fine; Red Arrow was stationed outside of the university's science center with his bow prepped. Nightwing was beside him on the roof talking to Kid Flash through an earpiece. Wally was another person who shouldn't have had to be there. But Nightwing needed a speedster and more importantly one he could trust to listen to his directions when he gave them.

It should have been easy for Kid Flash. Get in, get out. But something went terribly wrong and an explosion broke across the sky. Nightwing's earpiece went silent. The only way Kid could have survived the blast was if he got out in time, but Roy's sharp eyes detected no movement from the building that was becoming rubble and ash quickly.

Nightwing shifted towards his friend. "Don't, Dick," Red Arrow snapped, his bow still aimed at the only entrance. It was futile, but maybe if he kept his bow there everything would just disappear and go away.

"He could have gotten out; I saw a blip on the screen before the explosion. Don't count him out yet, _Roy_," Nightwing replied, emphasizing his friend's name. Roy wanted to believe him, but the frantic blips from Nightwing's fingers as he typed into his computer let Roy know that Nightwing was panicking.

The fire department rolled up to the building and Red Arrow finally lowered his bow. It was useless now; no one could survive the heat and smoke. Soon the firemen would have the fire out and Wally's body might be present. He wanted to scream at Nightwing, wanted to punch him out. Wally shouldn't have been there, and it was all Dick's fault. Roy turned to face his friend, his former teammate.

"You had to find out what they were researching, didn't you? You couldn't just let it go for once in your God damn life. You couldn't leave Wally and I out of it, could you?" Roy's hands were tightened into fists now. And yet Nightwing kept plugging into his damned computer.

"We're going in."

Roy looked at the younger boy like he was crazy.

_When I thought about my unborn child_

_When I thought about my wife_

_And the answer rang out clear_

_From somewhere up above_

_No greater gift has man_

_Than to lay down his life for love_

It was 9 PM when Roy initially got the call. He and Jade were in the process of moving to a bigger apartment and their kitchen was completely bare so they decided on take out. Jade usually demanded any food served in her household be organic and healthy, but she was five months pregnant again and her organic demands had subsided as her cravings took over.

It had been a shock when they discovered her pregnancy. Ever since Lian became a part of their family missions were extremely far and few between. Roy mostly worked as a security consultant and Jade worked from home. What she did while she worked he didn't know nor want to know. They had just started feeling comfortable with their income and now she was pregnant again. Roy took on some extra shifts and they found a bigger apartment. Both of them agreed that if this was their biggest struggle then they were doing pretty well.

Lian had been put to bed and Roy and Jade were curled up on the couch, one hand stroking his wife's stomach. He wasn't present for her first pregnancy, but he swore to himself nothing would keep him away from this one. While a few years ago he would have hated the quiet and calm, now he cherished it. Until his phone began to ring.

He was surprised to see Dick's private number come up on the screen. It was a number he used for emergencies, which piqued his curiosity more.

He said no at first. But when Dick mentioned Wally was going, Roy almost felt like he had to go. Wally gave up the work completely. Roy wasn't even sure if he ran anymore.

Jade said no when he told her. She didn't say it, but Roy knew she was scared. She was the strongest woman he knew, but the thought of being left alone with two kids was something that would scare anyone. He kissed her head, then her stomach and finally went and kissed Lian. By the time he returned to the living room, Jade had already set out his costume and his quiver. She knew what being a hero meant, and despite not being able to look at him, Roy never felt so understood by anyone. He kissed her once more before leaving. Back then he thought he'd be home in less than two hours. Now he wished that Dick would have never called him.

_And I wonder, would I give my life_

_Could I make that sacrifice_

_If it came down to it_

_Could I take the bullet, I would_

_Yes I would, for you  
_

Nightwing led the way behind the building that was just minutes ago in flames. The fire trucks had done a great job stopping the fire, but Roy still thought Nightwing was crazy. The building was in no way stable and one wrong step could bring the entire place down.

But Nightwing didn't enter the charred building. Instead he grabbed a door Roy would have easily missed leading to stairs underground. Almost like a tornado shelter or something. Roy frowned at his own misjudgment of the area; it was something he should have seen easily.

Roy drew his bow and walked behind Nightwing. The stairs were incredibly dark, with only a security light hanging a good fifty feet in front of them to guide their way down the tunnel. Roy glanced up at the ceiling, unable to see most of it but figured it looked pretty secure despite a building practically collapsing on top of it. Granted, he could barely see, but he hoped they wouldn't be buried alive. It would be a little anti-climatic after everything.

He was about to say something to Nightwing about the stupidity of the situation when a yelp of pain was heard from further down the hall. Roy instantly stiffened and brought up his bow, Nightwing readied his escrima sticks and slowly crept over to the source of the yell. Roy followed close behind, silently cursing Nightwing and his future generations.

They arrived outside an open doorway, pale light leaking into the hall as they readied themselves for combat. Voices could be heard but were indistinguishable. Roy could hear the panic in the tone and waited for Nightwing to give the signal.

Nightwing crouched down and scanned the room with his computer, showing Roy the results. There were three life forms in the room. One looked like they were tied up. Roy felt his heart surge and he looked to his friend for confirmation. Nightwing punched a few things into his computer before turning to Roy and nodding. Roy readied his bow, hoping to God his friend was still safe.

Within seconds Nightwing tossed a smoke bomb into the room and Roy blindly shot into the clouds, successfully pinning the man nearest to the captive to the wall. Nightwing dove into the clouds and Roy lost him. Shouts were heard and a gun was shot. Roy felt the disturbance of air as the bullet moved past him, and quickly jumped back from his earlier position.

The smoke began to clear and Roy readied his bow again. The man he pinned against the wall was still stuck, Roy noted with pleasure. He was dressed in a long lab coat, and Roy figured he was relatively harmless, he certainly looked terrified. Nightwing was untying Kid Flash, which Roy couldn't help but smile at. Wally was alive. He was okay.

"Arrow, behind you!" Kid Flash shouted and Roy fired without even turning to look.

_Maybe you don't understand_

_I don't understand it all myself_

_But there's a brother on my left and another on my right_

_And in his pocket just like mine_

_He's got a photograph_

_And they're waiting for him back home_

_It's weighing on my mind_

_I'm not trying to be a hero_

_I don't wanna die_

_But right now in this moment, you don't think twice_

Roy stood back to back with Nightwing who was keeping a strong grasp on Kid Flash. He was injured and they needed to get him out. Roy didn't ask questions, as now was not the time but he could tell one of Kid Flash's feet were broken rendering him practically useless. Wally was doing a great job of standing strong despite the pain Roy imagined he would be feeling. "We're going to get you out," Roy found himself saying, his eyes sliding to Wally from behind the mask.

He knew how Wally was feeling. Wally had his own family back home and both of them weren't supposed to be here. He knew he shouldn't be blaming Dick, but right now all he wanted to do was run back home. He should be sleeping in bed with his wife, not dodging bullets from a crazy body guard like guy. Roy had injured him pretty good, the arrow had pierced his arm and he was practically down for the count until Nightwing knocked him out in the head with one of his escrima sticks.

_I wonder, would I give my life_

_Could I make that sacrifice_

_If it came down to it_

_Could I take the bullet, I would_

_Yes I would_

Maybe it was because Roy was out of practice, but he didn't understand why Nightwing insisted on waiting before leaving. Why he had to leave Wally with Roy as he checked the area. Bat paranoia and all that. "This place is giving me the creeps," Roy muttered as he shifted on his feet. He just wanted to go home, crawl into bed with his wife and kiss his daughter. The thought of his girls made him pause and smile. Soon he'd be home.

_You don't think about right_

_You don't think about wrong_

_You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own_

_I'd do the same_

_For you_

_Yes I would_

Roy caught movement at the end of his vision and quickly turned. The researcher he initially pinned against the wall had drawn out a gun. Roy didn't have enough time to draw his weapon before the deafening sound of gunshot pierced through the room. Roy knocked Wally to the ground, taking the bullet in his lower back. Pain shot through him and his vision instantly went blurry.

_I would give my life_

_I would make that sacrifice_

_Cause if it came down to it_

_Could I take a bullet_

_For you_

_Yes I would_

_I'd do it for you_

"Roy!" the sound of a yell was the last thing he heard before his head hit the ground and all went black.

**A/N: **Thoughts? Requests? Planning on doing Stupid Boy and Tonight I Wanna Cry for Roy. Stay tuned for my Miranda Lambert/Cheshire fics in the Country Justice series!


End file.
